The Rise of Hollystar
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: What if Ashfur had lived and told the clans about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Unable to cope with not being accepted Hollyleaf flees into the tunnels, but instead of returning to Thunderclan she forms her own clan.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Firestar was about to step back to let Blackstar speak for Shadowclan when Ashfur sprung to his paws. "Firestar, may I speak I think everyone should hear this," he yowled gazing up at his leader.

"Fine, but next time speak to me before you do this," Firestar growled narrowing his eyes motioning for Ashfur to go on.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are not the kits of Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw," Ashfur yowled.

"What is he talking about?" Brambleclaw growled spinning around to face his mate his eyes narrowed.

"Ashfur is telling the truth, we are not the parents of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf," Squirrelflight meowed.

"If we aren't there parents then who is?" Brambleclaw snarled.

"Leafpool, and Crowfeather of Windclan, are there parents," Ashfur sneered getting shocked gasp from everyone iclothe clearing.

"What Ashfur sames is true, and I would do it again, I never regretted having Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, I know that I can no longer be a medicine cat," Leafpool meowed turning and racing out off the island followed by Squirrelflight.

Hollyleaf looked at all the clans looking at her and turned running of the island making a quick decision to run towards the tunnels.

"Wait!" Lionblaze and Jayfeather yowled.

"No one will ever accept us, we shouldn't of even been born, Ashfur has ruined everything," Hollyleaf growled before turning around and racing into the tunnels just as they were collapsing.

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather and Lionblaze yowled.


	2. The way out

Chapter one

The way out

Hollyleaf ran through the tunnels fear pulsing through her as she dodged falling rocks and mud. Suddenly she stumbled, but regained her balance barely dodging a pile of rocks as a section of the ceiling caved in. Shuddering she continued to run through the tunnels sliding to a halt when she reached the cavern with the river. Looking around she saw that only two tunnels weren't blocked and one of them was already filling with water. Hesitated for a few minutes she made a dash for the tunnel with no water in it slipping into it just as a pile of rocks collapsed in front of the entrance. Hollyleaf lookec back at the entrance missing her brothers, but she shook herself feeling a determination to never return to Thunderclan fill her. Taking a deep breath she began to run again relieved to feel the ground sloping under her paws instead of going deeper under ground where the water was probably flooding the tunnels.

She came into amother cavern realizing tunnel the network of tunnels was bigger then she had thought. 'It might take all night to get through here,' she thought already feeling tired from all the running. 'Well, there's nothing I can really do about it except finding my way out,' she told herself deciding that she had, had enough time to catch her breath, so she returned to running through the tunnels. She had been running for a long when she saw an opening and pale light coming through the tunnel. Picking up her pace she burst out of the tunnels surprised to find the sun setting. 'I must of ran all night and all day,' she thought looking around and was surprised to see that she was on the other side of Windclan territory. 'I better get as far away as I clan,' she thought nervous about being so close to Windclan territory. She started walking having to break into a run when she started down a hill, but she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ran into a cat sending them both tumbling down the hill. She crashed into a tree and found herself beginning to black out. Before she blacked out she saw a white tom staring down at her and heard him ask if she was okay before she blacked out.

When she woke up she found herself in some makeshift den in a nest, confused she looked around wondering where she was, then everything about the day before came back to her and she felt sadness fill her. Letting out a sigh she sat up frowning wondering where the white tom that had saved her was.

"Oh your awake," a cat meowed from behind Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf turned around to see a silver tabby she-cat watching her curiously her head tilted to the side. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Sky and the cat who brought you here was my brother snow, and over there is our sister Ever," the she-cat meowed pointing to a pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. "Our brother is still hunting," she meowed giving Hollyleaf a kind smile.

"Y'all are just like clan cats," Hollyleaf meowed.

"Clan? Whats that?" Sky asked curiously.

Hollyleaf was surprised for a minute then she reminded herself that they weren't clan cats and opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off.

"What is this about a clan?" Snow asked from behind her.

Hollyleaf slowly turned around having instantlyrecognized the voice of the tom that she had run into yesterday.

"Sorry, about yesterday," he told her sheepishly. "But what is this about a clan?" he asked her curiously his eyes kind.

She will tell them about the clans in the next chapter


End file.
